Catch Me
by Louisse
Summary: I don't know how or when it began. It just did. It came to me so suddenly that I was downright overwhelmed. Terrified. I didn't know how to cope with it. It was the first time I'd ever felt like that. NatsumeMikan
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice._

_Summary_: A dance contest. They need eight members. But, they can't find anyone willing to replace an injured member. And it's almost time for the contest! No one can learn that quickly! Well, Mikan seems to have someone in mind… (NatsumeMikan)

**+ - Catch Me - +**

**Chapter I **

I don't know how or when it began. It just did. It came to me so suddenly that I was downright overwhelmed. Terrified. I didn't know how to cope with it. It was the first time I've ever felt like that. The mere thought of it never even crossed my mind. Not once. All I know is that everything started with Narumi-sensei's announcement of the event over class.

"HOTARU!" I greeted my best friend in my usual loud voice and was hit with the idiot gun that she made especially for me. But I'm not really an idiot, am I? I fell to the ground and my other friend, Yuu, came rushing to my rescue.

"Mikan-chan! Are you all right?" He asked, helping me up. He is not only a class representative but also a three-star student.

Hotaru didn't even bother asking if I was all right. But I guess she didn't have to since it was her fault in the first place. She was also a three-star. But she's been my best friend since practically forever! How could my best friend in the whole wide world do that to me? But that's okay. She'll always be there for me no matter what happens.

By the way, my name is Sakura Mikan. I'm sixteen years old, and I am in middle school. It's so cool. Being in middle school, I mean. But I miss my elementary days. Those were the best because I got to know great people like Ruka-pyon, Tsubasa-sempai, Misaki, Anna, Nonoko, Kokoroyomi, Yuu, Sumire (though we don't get along that well, but still), and… do I have to say it?… um, Natsume…

"Good morning, everyone! I've got some good news for you. I bet you're all going to love it," said Narumi-sensei as he entered the room. His eyes seemed to twinkle as he said it. The room fell silent.

Narumi-sensei was still our teacher or rather, adviser, because there had been some shuffling of instructors in the academy and that was how he ended up. Not that we weren't glad, of course. He had always been my favorite teacher ever since I first got here. He was pretty sympathetic about the whole grandpa issue. He even let me call him 'dad' that one time to make up for not sending my letters. That had to mean that he was on our side. The students' side, I mean.

I wonder what Narumi-sensei is going to say. What could possibly be the good news? Maybe we're going to have a festival! But it's still so early in the school year so having a festival is definitely out of the question. But I would really love the school to have another festival just like the previous years.

"Hey, Hotaru, what do you think the good news is?" I asked my best friend who was sitting right next to me.

"How should I know? Besides, just listen to Narumi-sensei if you want to find out. Now, don't bother me," replied Hotaru whose eyes were fixed on the book she was reading even before sensei came into the room.

"Everyone, we'll be having a dance contest. All levels will participate but only eight students are to be chosen by the advisers as representatives for each level," continued Narumi-sensei, "But since we were not told how to go about choosing the participants, I will choose randomly. Let's draw lots!"

The room buzzed with excited murmurs. It seemed that all the girls except Hotaru were totally willing to join but the students at the back seemed quiet. As for me, I would really want to join. I wouldn't want to miss it for the world! I bet it's going to be so exciting. I mean, just watching all the groups dance would be a treat! I can't wait!

"Before I forget, it will be held a month from now so you'll all have time to practice," informed Narumi-sensei as he shook the bowl that contained all our names. I think the statement just went to deaf ears because no one appeared to be listening. Well, save for some.

"I won't be mentioning the names just yet. I want some suspense. How about I just tell you tomorrow? Does that sound okay?" Narumi-sensei's announcement was met with disappointed and, dare I say it, outraged reactions. The latter was mostly on Sumire's part. The look on her face made me giggle but when I looked back at the students sitting at the rear, I saw that Natsume and Ruka-pyon weren't thrilled at the very prospect of having a dance contest. I highly doubt that Natsume would want to join even if his name was picked. That was just the way he was.

"I'll leave you to your substitute teacher. I have some things to attend to. Good day, class," said Narumi-sensei.

+ - + - +

The spring season is nearing. I can feel it. Everywhere I go there are green things coming out of the earth. The smell of the air is different. It has the rich scent of soil. I'm so glad that it's finally here after all that snow. I love nature and life. During the winter, I couldn't stand the sight of the cold white snow because I knew that underneath the white lay the green.

"I'm so excited! Yuu, do you think I have a chance of getting picked? I mean, I really want to try my hand at dancing. After all, it's only been some time since I came to this school and I don't know what to expect. It's also the first time the academy held a dance contest," I asked.

We were sitting on the turf outside the middle school building. It was our break and we had nothing else to do. All our classmates were outside as well. I guess they couldn't resist going out in this perfect day. As I looked around, I smiled. I felt so grateful that fate brought me to this place. But still, I miss my grandpa so much.

Then, my gaze sort of strayed to where Natsume and Ruka-pyon were sitting. Don't ask me why. I don't know either. Natsume was reading his manga as usual and Ruka-pyon was petting his bunny. Looking at them, I couldn't help remembering the good times we had during elementary. Natsume isn't all that bad now, though.

I caught myself just in time. I didn't realize that I was staring at Natsume for quite a while. Thank goodness I looked away before he saw. Oh great, now I'm blushing. I hope no one notices that my face is as red as it can be. Wait a minute. Why am I blushing? I mean, it's just Natsume. He was just a classmate. Well, okay, he's a friend. So, why am I feeling a bit warmer than was normal?

Suddenly, I got hit by something. That something was Hotaru's invention yet again. Doesn't she ever get tired of hitting me? I don't think I'm that stupid to be hit all the time. I matured over the years I've been in the academy. I'm not that clueless anymore. Well, maybe just a bit.

"Hotaru! What did you do that for?" I asked while rubbing my head. She didn't have to hit so hard.

"You were acting like the idiot that you are, idiot," said Hotaru, "And in response to your question, Narumi-sensei used the lottery method so we all have equal chances of getting picked."

"Is that so? Wow, you're so smart, Hotaru!"

"I know. Now, shut up and leave me alone."

"Hey, Mikan-chan. Do you really want to join the contest? It's just that I know that you'll like it. But do you really want to face the whole school and dance?" asked Yuu.

"Of course! You don't have to afraid. After all, what have you got to lose?" I replied, "Oh! And Iinchou, do you know anything about the mechanics of the contest aside from what sensei told us earlier?"

"Sure I do. From what I know, contests like this do not allow the use of alices. It means that we'll all perform like normal kids."

"That's great! Now, I really can't wait to hear the names of the participants in our class!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice._

_Summary_: A dance contest. They need eight members. But, they can't find anyone willing to replace an injured member. And it's almost time for the contest! No one can learn that quickly! Well, Mikan seems to have someone in mind… (NatsumeMikan)

**+ - Catch Me - +**

**Chapter II **

"Tobita Yuu."

"Kokoroyomi."

"Ogasawara Nonoko."

Narumi-sensei was reading the names of those he picked from the bowl yesterday as promised. Only five more to go!

"Nogi Ruka."

"Umenomiya Anna."

"Sakura Mikan."

Wait a minute. Did he just say my name? I can't believe it! I'm in! I only wish that Hotaru was as well…

"Imai Hotaru."

YEAH! We're both included!

"Kintarou." He was a boy with a clairvoyance alice.

"Will all the students called please stand up? Congratulations to you. You will be having your practice sessions after school lets out. You will have it here in this room. You may start later," offered Narumi-sensei.

"Hotaru, Yuu, I can't believe we're all in! Even Ruka-pyon! I'm so glad," I squealed due to my excitement.

"Get a grip, idiot. And stop hugging me," said Hotaru.

"Hotaru, you're so mean," I said. I couldn't help it if I was so excited. I just had to let it out, you know. I was told that keeping your emotions bottled up wasn't going to help any because someday, it might all gush out and be much more than you can take.

+ - + - +

"So, what are we going to do? We only have a month to prepare and it might take a while to decide on the costumes and music and the choreography," reminded Kokoroyomi.

"Does anyone here know how to dance well?" inquired Anna, "I'm not really good at it so I could use some help."

"Me, too," agreed Nonoko.

Class hours were over and we all met up in the room. We are now deciding what to do with our performance.

"I'm sure Ruka isn't going to have a problem with it. Right, Ruka?" said Hotaru slyly. I think she was pertaining to the times he played with Piyo. I couldn't help myself so I burst out laughing which got everyone looking at me like I was nuts. I stopped and smiled sheepishly.

Ruka blushed heavily upon hearing Hotaru's statement and my laughter. I kind of felt sorry for him.

"Don't worry about it. I'm pretty good at dancing. Maybe I could do the choreography," offered Kintarou.

Everybody was relieved that at least one of us was a good dancer. Actually, I hadn't thought it over that much yet. The dancing, I mean. I have no idea were my talents lie at all so I don't know if I'm good at it or not. But I really hope I'm the former.

"Okay, that's settled. Now, what we're going to do next is figure out what song we're going to use," said Yuu, "But, first, what kind of dance number are we going to perform?" He is now our unofficial leader. I could tell that he was going to do well on that. I could see it in everybody's eyes. They all have confidence in him.

"What do you mean, Iinchou? Like, if it's going to be interpretative or modern?" I asked frowning.

"Yes! That's exactly it. Right, Iinchou?" said Ruka who finally got his bearings after the incident earlier.

"So, what's it gonna be?" asked Hotaru indifferently.

"Let's do modern. I'm not very fond of interpretative dances," suggested Kintarou.

All of us agreed with him. After all, it's difficult to do interpretative (uh, in my opinion, that is). I've seen some of those dances and I can't exactly say they capture the audience that much, you know, especially us young ones.

Our meeting continued and I'm not going to bore you with so many details that aren't so important. We've decided that we're going to meet up every weekend for the rehearsals. No one is supposed to be late. Oh, no! What am I going to do? I usually sleep in. I'm in big trouble.

+ - + - +

"Bend a little lower, everyone. Level! We need level! Come on, you guys," said Kintarou. We were trying really hard but we were all suffering from exhaustion. A break would be nice, thank you. I mean, we've been practicing all day! I knew I was going to be so sore that night. I could barely stay awake during Mondays because of the exercise he put us through. I really thought of quitting then. But I'm a team player. I don't let my friends down especially when they are also suffering from the same thing.

"We. Are. Trying," Kokoroyomi panted. He had his hands on his knees for support.

"Can we take a break?" asked Anna wiping her face with a towel.

"Yeah. I could really use a drink, Kintarou," said Nonoko.

Hotaru just walked to the chairs and drank water. It was like she didn't care what Kintarou said.

"Hey, everyone, we better get moving if we want to finish early," said Yuu. He, too, was panting heavily.

"I don't think anyone of us is able to take any more of this," Ruka said shaking his head.

+ - + - +

Time went on and Kintarou rigged up a very cool dance. And since I'm the lightest among the girls I was the one who is supposed to be thrown in the air. Kintarou, of course, will catch me. All of us were fast learners. I thought I'd have trouble learning the routine but, to my surprise, I didn't. I actually enjoyed it. The first two weeks passed by and we all knew the dance by heart. I never thought I'd see the day that I'll see my classmates dance. They were good. Really good. Not to brag or anything but I feel confident that we will win. Everything was going all right until one day…

"Everyone! I've got some bad news," said Kokoroyomi, "It's about Kintarou. He was sent to the hospital last night. I saw him being taken out of the building. Apparently, he had an accident on the stairs."

"Well, it looks like we are short one member. If we don't find a replacement, we'll be disqualified. Everyone in class is counting on us. What are we to do?" asked Anna. Worry was etched on her face and on everyone's.

Out of nowhere, a voice rang through the corridor we were at.

"Hey. You'd better move or you'll be late for class."

I turned around and he was there. Natsume. As soon as I saw him, I started blushing like crazy. My heart beat faster. I had to take in deep breaths because there suddenly seemed an inadequate supply of air in the area. What was this feeling? I couldn't understand it. I even had trouble meeting his eyes! I found his gaze intense and I had to look away.

Then, as soon as he appeared he left. I was suddenly aware of everyone's eyes on me. They noticed. They totally noticed! Oh, my goodness. I slowly turned to them and was surprised with what I saw. Kokoroyomi had a little smile on his face, same as everyone. Everyone saw me blush. At Natsume no less. Oh, I am so dead. But that blush didn't mean anything, right? I mean, it's not like I'm attracted… to him… in any way. Oh, I am so dead! Dead, I tell you!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Summary: A dance contest. They need eight members. But, they can't find anyone willing to replace an injured member. And it's almost time for the contest! No one can learn that quickly! Well, Mikan seems to have someone in mind… (NatsumeMikan)

**+ - Catch Me - +**

**Chapter III**

That's it. I am quitting. I don't want to dance anymore. Not with those classmates of mine who hide their smiles behind their hands as if sharing a secret joke with themselves. They think my crush on Natsume is amusing! However, I don't find it funny at all. Not one bit. I mean, who would? Who would want the one thing that they can't even admit to themselves be known to everyone?

In addition, the dance contest is coming up and we still haven't found a substitute for Kintarou. I can't even practice properly because there's no one to lift me up at one point in the dance. But the thing bugging me the most is that every time I think of that part, I can't imagine anyone else lifting me aside from Natsume. Ever since that fateful incident in the corridor, I couldn't stop thinking of him.

I never realized how, despite his rude remarks, he never failed to be there for me. He was the only one that could bring out a side of me that I never showed to anyone else. He was the only one who could irk me so much. Even Jinno-sensei couldn't make me so peeved. You see, although he always acts that way toward me, I realized that I enjoy our banters. Even though it took a lot to make me admit it, I found that I appreciate his company. Really and truly. It's like I couldn't imagine even a day without his presence nearby. There's this tingling sensation every single time that I think of even his name. It feels like all the blood rushes to my face. I couldn't breathe.

Is this still a crush?

+ - + - +

"Oi, little girl. What are you doing in my spot? That's my tree you're sitting under. Go away," said Natsume, glaring.

I was under the tree, contemplating on my "crush" on him and suddenly he comes and ruins everything with his harsh words. It's not like I wanted to like him in the first place. This stupid throbbing heart of mine is at fault. Why couldn't it have chosen someone nice, like Ruka? Now, I have to suffer the pains of unrequited love… I mean, crush. Is there even something like that? Unrequited crush? I haven't heard anything of it.

I stood up hastily and brushed my skirt with my hands. "I'm so sorry! I-I d-didn't mean to," I said, nearly brought to tears.

It seemed like he was in a bad mood today. Maybe he just took it out on me because I was the first one he saw. Yeah, right. I tried to make myself believe.

But, this time, his words made me snap.

"Why do you always have to talk to me like that?! I never did anything to you!" I screamed, "And I apologized! The least you could do is accept my apology! For once, Natsume, just… don't do this. I'm tired of hearing you insult me every time. We're not little kids anymore. Am I really that hateful to you?"

He just looked at me, uncaring. Or that's what he made it seem. I hoped. Why, oh, why do I have to have butterflies in my stomach every time his gaze falls on me? I'm angry at him, for crying out loud! Mikan, forget about your crush for a minute and listen to your voice of reason. Walk away. Forget him. He won't take back what he said.

I turned around, ready to head back to my room to cry my eyes out. But, a firm grip on my wrist stopped me in my tracks. It was Natsume. He was looking at the ground, somewhat remorseful. Wait a second, remorseful? Natsume and remorseful do not belong together in a sentence.

I turned to him, the lump in my throat still there, "What do you want?"

His eyes met mine. They had softened, and there goes the blush staining my cheeks. Can't I ever control these stupid reactions?

"I'm sorry."

Stunned silence met his apology.

Did he just say that? To me, of all people? The one he calls "little girl" and all those insulting names? Me, Sakura Mikan, the girl who for so long yearned to hear those words uttered by him?

Just those words. Those words had me. I never in my life heard words as sincere as those coming from him.

"What did you say?" I asked in disbelief.

"Don't make me repeat myself. I know you heard it. And I meant it," said Natsume.

My heart couldn't beat any faster than it was doing at that moment. I could feel myself going red as a tomato. Please, don't make him notice!

"Hey, are you okay? You look… red."

Caught! How do I explain this now? Someone, please, get me away from this awkward situation. But, on the other hand, I couldn't lie anymore. Not to him. And especially not to myself. My feelings have had enough of this repression.

"Oh, it's nothing," I said. _Just that I need to tell you my feelings!_ I added in my mind.

Somehow, I just couldn't work up the courage to tell it straight to him. He might laugh at me. Or, worse, reject me and tell me to get lost. I wouldn't know what to do.

Okay. On second thought, better get it over and done with.

"Just that I like you… as more than a friend and classmate," I whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear a word I said.

But, of course, luck wasn't on my side. He looked surprised. I couldn't blame him. Here I was, confessing to him. The last one he would ever expect to like him.

No one said a word.

I couldn't take any more of this silence. I tried to free my wrist from his grip. I wanted out of this humiliation. He wasn't going to say anything I would like to hear, anyway.

"Please, I need to get to my room!" I cried. Tears had started to fall from my eyes.

"You're not going anywhere until you hear what I've got to say," Natsume finally said.

"What?" I asked, "I don't understand."

"You're so stupid. You can't even see that I feel the same way? That I was jealous of Kintarou all the time you two were practicing? I watched you. You were happy to be participating in the contest. Happy to be dancing with him. You couldn't see me hurting. All you cared about was that stupid practice and that stupid contest," said Natsume.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I like you, too, Mikan," confessed Natsume. He averted his eyes from me, suddenly conscious.

"Look at me, Natsume," I said.

I wasn't able to do anything but smile at him. It wasn't unrequited love. It was love, and not crush, that I felt for him. I finally knew right at that moment what my heart has been telling me all this time. I was just too naïve to recognize it.

"Now, would you take on the role as my partner for the contest?" I asked him as we walked away from the tree towards the school.

His grip never once loosened.


End file.
